With development of display technology, an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) has been widely used in the display field. A commonly-used OLED device for displaying usually comprises a base substrate, an anode, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an organic light emitting layer, an electron transport layer, an electron injection layer and a cathode. The anode is usually made of ITO. Because a micro-cavity structure exists between the anode and the base substrate, and there is a higher micro-cavity effect between the anode made of ITO and the base substrate, a light conversion efficiency of the OLED device is lower, resulting in lower intensity of light emitted from the OLED device.